


What was there to miss?

by WhomstKnows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Character Development, Denial of Feelings, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Jealousy, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pining, Slow Burn, Sort of a Stardew Valley au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhomstKnows/pseuds/WhomstKnows
Summary: After his disastrous falling out, Tobio Kageyama had left Kitagawa behind for bigger, brighter things. Oikawa tried to convince himself he was fine with it.Or:The 5 times Kageyama came back to haunt Oikawa Tooru, and the one time Oikawa agreed to follow him for a change.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Miwa & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 17
Kudos: 112





	1. Didn't expect to see you so soon

1\. Reading Week

As they usually do, disasters like this started when Oikawa was in a good mood.

It was a good night for stargazing. The night breeze soothed his skin, and he felt at peace after a relatively stressful week of research and frantically writing out lab reports. Their internet connection was finally stable that night too, and he had been planning to binge another episode of _Irrefutable: How Extraterrestrials have Escaped Our_ _Sight_. The stars twinkled ever so slightly, beckoning him closer.

"Tobio's coming back for his reading week."

Oikawa yelped out, the noise cracking through the otherwise silent atmosphere. Whipping his head around, he noticed Iwaizumi's telltale scowl, brown eyes furrowed and a canteen of water held in his strong arms. Tooru let his shoulder loosen.

"Geez Iwa-chan, you really are a brute, you know that? You'll be the reason I have gray hairs," pouted Oikawa, sticking his tongue out at his best friend and roommate. His fair warning was met with a brutal smack to the head. Hajime's cruelty knew no bounds.

And then Oikawa registered what was actually said.

"Wait, Tobio-chan? I thought he moved his tyranny to that Karasuno place! What's he doing back here?"

This could not be happening. Kageyama was supposed to be gone. He had left of his own accord a while back, and Oikawa wasn't hurt at all. Nope. Not a bit. It was for the best, really, that Kitagawa Daiichi had gotten rid of their tyrannical little upstart.

"I thought you said you wouldn't care whether he came back or not?" Iwaizumi questioned, his glare promising hell if Oikawa tried to bullshit his way through this one.

"Yes, well, I _don't_ care," Oikawa insisted. He took a grateful sip of water from the water bottle Iwaizumi had thrown at him.

Iwaizumi was unconvinced. "Yes, which is exactly why you look like you're planning the best way to get away with stabbing the poor kid."

"I would never! I've only ever been completely angelic to the little star of Kitagawa Daiichi," he reassured, "besides, I wouldn't stab him, that would leave too much evidence. Really, who do you take me for?" 

"You are such a shitty person, you know that?" Iwaizumi shoved him to the side (rude!) to sit beside him. He opened his mouth to speak, and Tooru already knew he would hate the next words that came out of his friend's mouth.

"He's been through enough, don't you think?"

And oh no, Tooru couldn't deal with this. This was Hajime's softer voice, the one he used when Oikawa had injured his leg and got the hospital report back, the same one he used after that night all Oikawa could see were Tobio's frightened blue eyes staring back up at him, when all he could hear is the ringing in his ears.

Curse Hajime and his stupid kind heart.

"I don't know what you want me to do," Oikawa countered, refusing to look at anything in particular.

Hajime closed his eyes in frustration. "Just stop being a dick to him for like 5 seconds, asshat. Even you can't suck that much. He's trying to move on, so you should too."

Move on? Tooru let out a harsh little noise from the back of his throat.

"He's the one that left us, I don't know why you're blaming me," he muttered bitterly.

Because that was the truth of it. Everything was always about poor little Tobio-chan. Him and his talent, and his singular focus for volleyball. Kitagawa Daiichi wasn't good enough for him, apparently.

Tobio had an imposing presence, but his farewell had been rather pitiful. A meagre sad goodbye and lowered gaze that had definitely not run in Oikawa's thoughts during lonely nights. He had looked a little small, hunched over like that, and Oikawa tried desperately to fight away the gnawing guilt in his stomach when he remembered.

He remembers wide blue eyes and a hand that had come close to reaching its target, and he fought to take a deep breath. He was stronger than this.

"Okay fine Iwa-chan, I won't purposefully be mean to him. But I'm not gonna put up with for long if he's like who he was before he left!"

Hajime rolled his eyes, and playfully shoved at Oikawa's shoulder. Unfortunately, carpentry did his arms some good and it would definitely leave a bruise, which Oikawa made sure to complain excessively about. Fair's fair.

"Yeah yeah, that's the best I was hoping for anyway. I'll stay up with you for a little bit. What nerd thing are you looking for anyway?"

Oikawa was grateful for the distraction, and happily chatted away about his passions to a grumpy, but attentive Iwa-chan. He really did have the best friends.

(He tried not to think too hard about the growing apprehension building in his system).

~

"So it's true? He's really coming back?"

Kindaichi and Kunimi were standing, the former rigid and uptight, making nervous hand gestures to a tired Iwaizumi, and the latter slouched like usual. But to Oikawa's trained eye, he noticed that Kunimi's posture seemed a little too lax, a little forced.

It was to be expected. Honestly, Oikawa was a little surprised the two boys had even shown up to greet Tobio.

Tobio was supposed to be here in 10 minutes. 7 AM at the dot. And for this small town, it had been the gossip of the entire week. Their star volleyball player, their fallen little king, coming back?

 _He's realized the world outside is too much for his dumb little_ _brain_ , Oikawa sneered in his head. But right after thinking it, he knew he didn't really believe it.

Two sharp slaps sounded cleanly against his back. Oikawa let out a _dignified_ screech and glared at who he knew would already be the culprits. Really, what was with the physical abuse he was putting up with recently? It was a wonder he remained as delicate and pretty as he did.

Hanamaki hollered and high-fived Matsukawa, and Tooru couldn't but let out a good-natured smile. He looked around him.

Hanamki and Matsukawa were laughing and bringing the mood up like usual, ever the constant-duo. Mad Dog was growling something or the other at a very sleep-deprived Yahaba, if the eyebags had anything to say about it. Watari had been bringing in some freshly baked goods from his grandmother.

And although this seemed like a regular scene in their charming little town, the air was tense. The laughter a little too forced, everyone's placement just a little tilted. And all it took was the arrival of one little boy.

The distinct sound of rolling wheels started everyone from their preemptive ritual.

And out walked Tobio Kageyama.

He wasn't so little anymore, Tooru had to admit. Whatever training he was doing in Karasuno was definitely doing something, because there was this added strength to his gait that Tooru didn't remember from before.

He forced down a shaky breath. What was he nervous for? There was that same bundle of gangly limbs, that same dark haircut. Still in a black sweater. Same Tobio-chan.

Tobio looked up at him, and Tooru stood transfixed. It was one thing to think about storm-blue eyes and it was an entirely different experience relearning them.

There was a slight pause, a slight hesitance where the two sides just looked at each other. Kitagawa on one end, and Kageyama on the other. Not unlike usual.

Iwaizumi, as expected, got out of his stupor fast, bringing Kageyama into a one-armed hug and calling for everyone to move around him. That broke the silent spell, and the villagers scrambled. Tobio may have left the town on bad terms, but Kitagawa wouldn't let him go without a feast fit for a king.

Tobio peered up at him and stared right at Oikawa and Tooru swore he felt his heart stop. _Be cool, be cool, be_ _cool_. But then the younger quickly averted his eyes and the moment was gone.

The little brat hadn't even been here for a full minute and he already nearly gave Oikawa a stroke. Damn him.

~

The feast, as expected, was marvellous. At Iwaizumi's request, they had gotten catering from Tendou Satori, who had made all of Kageyama's favourites. And even though Oikawa's best dreams entailed strangling Ushijima, and accordingly everyone associated with him, he had to grudgingly admit Tendou's pork curry agreed with his tastebuds.

Tobio seemed to agree as well, given the way he was scarfing down all his food without a care in the world. Disgusting.

"So Tobio, what've ya been up to?" Hanamaki asked curiously, in between stealing various items off of an unsuspecting Kindaichi's plate.

"Volleyball."

Matsukawa bit the bullet and asked the next question, "have you met new people?"

"Yes."

He pressed, "Like who?"

At this, Tobio placed his bowl of food down and paused pensively.

"There's this guy on my team who sucks at everything," Ah yes, this was to be expected. Oikawa could see Kindaichi roll his eyes, "But he can jump really high so I just have to make sure my tosses match." 

Kunimi choked on the drink of water he was sipping.

Had Oikawa heard that right? He looked around the table to see if he was imagining what just happened, but he met Iwziumi's wide eyes, and noticed Kindaichi's balled fist through his peripheral vision.

Quick to notice the growing discomfort, Matsukawa changed the subject to something non-volleyball related the rest of the night and took to teasing Mad Dog about his new mining endeavours.

Oikawa made pleasantries and forced down his dinner, but he couldn't help that conversation from rewinding in his head the entire night.

~

"Did you hear that Iwa-chan," he hissed at his friend, who was grumbling during their nighttime walk. Crickets sang in the distance.

"Yes, isn't it a good thing?"

"It's only been, what? A month? And now he's talking about adjusting his tosses!"

Iwaizumi switched the flashlight he was holding to his other hand and beamed it straight at Oikawa's face.

"Yeah, and you're not playing anymore so I don't see why you can't just be proud of him."

Shoving the offending weapon aside, Oikawa continued to ramble on about Tobio's apparent growth and how unbelievable it was, bounding up the steps to their shared house.

They didn't have to live together, but Iwaizumi had an extra room and his house was closest to the stars. Oikawa paid for the internet, so it was fine. But it was nights like these, where everything seemed just a little darker, that Oikawa wished that Hajime lived closer to the saloon.

"We were never friends in the first place!"

Who was that? At this late at night, when most people had gone home with their bellies warm from drink and food? Iwaizumi didn't have many neighbours, and the only place near them was the river.

Sharing a look, Iwaizumi and Oikawa silently agreed to creep closer.

It was difficult to navigate in the dark, but they managed to crouch under some foliage. Peering up from the bush he was hiding in, he could make out Kindaichi's distinctive turnip head shadow, which means the tall figure next to him must be Kunimi. There was a slightly shorter man across from them.

"Okay." Oikawa let out a small gasp, before being muffled by Iwaizumi's strong grip. That was Tobio!

"So your apology doesn't make a difference."

"I'm still sorry."

Was he hearing this right? Kindaichi shifted a little bit and carried on. There was a small tremble in his voice.

"So we're not going to talk to you while you're here. Why would we?"

"Okay." Kageyama's voice was low, but if Oikawa strained his ears it sounded just a little broken too. Which was good, because it's exactly what he deserved. So why did Tooru's heart hurt just a little bit?

Kunimi seemed to be somewhere along the same line of thinking, because he gruffly dragged a still Kindaichi along with him, but not before glancing quickly at the tall figure left alone.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa sat there for a little bit, completely glued to the spot. They watched as Kageyama kicked a pebble next to him, slouched his arms into his pockets further, and then rushed back, most likely to his grandfather's farm.

Sure that he was gone, they both let out a loud exhale.

"Tooru, what the fuck happened in the city?"

~

The next morning was strange.

Tobio had come back for his reading week, allowed to him once in the fall and once in the winter from his university to prepare for his exams. He should've therefore been studying, but Oikawa wasn't surprised to see him practicing his serve alone in the community gym.

Despite all his changes, there was comfort in knowing that Tobio still thought about volleyball and volleyball only.

Oikawa gazed at him for a little bit. His form had already been good, which was the crux of the problem before, but now it was even better. In little time, Tobio would easily serve better than him. He wasn't looking forward to it.

He plastered on his most venomous smile and edged closer.

"Yoohoo! If it isn't little Tobio-chan!"

Tobio clearly hadn't been expecting him, because he jumped a little. His reflexes were still as annoying as ever, and he quickly caught the ball he had been working with, before looking at him and bowing slightly.

"O-Oikawa-san. Hello," the twerp greeted him. Oikawa didn't miss that deep baritone at all. 

"I hope you've had a terrible morning," he sniffed at him. What was that Hajime said about being nicer? Well if he didn't remember it, it couldn't have been important. "Aren't you supposed to be taking a break from volleyball anyways?"

Kageyama's eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head. "Take a break? But that's a waste."

Absolutely unbelievable.

"Maybe you haven't changed that much after all." Tooru turned his back on him.

Tooru may not play volleyball as rigorously as he used to, but he still took care of himself. He started taking out his equipment, but it was impossible to ignore Tobio's gaze on him. He tried to let it go for several more minutes before he caved and turned back towards him.

"What do you want now, brat? Gonna still ask me to teach you my serve?" When he saw that Tobio looked like he was going to nod, he quickly cut him off before the idiot could ask.

"That's a no, by the way. I don't play volleyball anymore," and at this Oikawa noticed that Kageyama glanced with guilt at his knee brace. Good. "And even if I did I wouldn't help you."

He glanced away from Tobio's crestfallen expression. For all that he was a tall, intimidating presence on court, he had no right having such good puppy eyes.

"But you should still play! You're good!" Insisted Tobio, and Tooru convinced himself he wasn't touched at his disciple's faith in him. Of course he was still good, he was _Oikawa Tooru._

"After all Oikawa-san, you bring out the best in the team," Tobio rambled on as if he hadn't just realized that he had said something that went against his entire character not even a month ago. 

Absolutely not. He could not deal with this right now, not before the all-nighter he'll have to pull to get back to his jerk of a boss's deadline.

"You could get even a dumbass like Hinata to spike good."

Why was Tobio still talking? Nope, Oikawa was not going to do this anymore. Did Tobio-chan hit his head?

Tooru quickly placed his hand against Tobio's forehead, ignoring the warmth emanating from him or the way words stuttered and died from Tobio's lips. No, seemed normal to him.

"Okay Tobio-chan, you're too much of a headache for me right now and I think Mad-Dog chan ate all of my Aspirin right now so I'm going to leave. I hope you have a terrible rest of your day!" Oikawa called out cheerfully, but not before throwing a towel his way because maybe he was just a little bit concerned about the way Tobio had been heaving before Oikawa had arrived. 

This week couldn't seem to go by any faster, could it?

~

Kageyama had changed.

This Kageyama was still as blunt and emotionally constipated as ever, don't get him wrong. Still infuriatingly precise and technically skilled, invoking that clawing rage of envy when Oikawa watched him practice one time (which was not creepy at all, he was just in the area).

But this Kageyama also paused sometimes before phrasing his questions. Oikawa could see him hold his tongue during Kindaichi and Kunimi's practice beach volleyball game, when Kunimi had purposefully let a chance ball go. They had all waited tensely during the moment, but there was no shouting, no angered scowl or grabbed collars. He tried his best to answer Matsukawa's invasive questions, even if he didn't know what was being asked.

This Kageyama was no longer a tyrant.

Oikawa hammered down that nail of pride he felt, because he had already heard enough of everyone's increasingly positive and disbelieving comments about how happy they were for him. Had they forgotten who he was already? And who was this Hinata kid that the twerp kept mentioning? Why did it feel like Kageyama changed for someone he had just met, instead of the ones he had known for most of childhood? And most importantly, why did that thought bother Oikawa so much?

"It's a charade, I'm telling you, Iwa-chan!" He whined for the thousandth time. The bulging veins in Iwaizumi's neck indicated that Oikawa was reaching the end of his patience. 

"Shut the hell up! He's your student isn't he?"

This, Oikawa vehemently denied.

Expectedly, this did not go over well.

~

The rest of the week went much the same way. Oikawa did his best to ignore Kageyama, which was hard to do when he could feel an expectant gaze following him wherever he went. He ended up holding himself up with his trusty telescope for most of the day.

According to uh, secondary sources, (which did _not_ entail any sort of bribe to Yahaba), Tobio had spent most of his time alone, practicing his volleyball. He talked when spoken to, which wasn't often. For all the expectation of his entrance, it should've felt like he was barely there with his quiet nature.

This was to be expected, as Kageyama had always been the type to stay silent if it didn't have to do with serves or the newest Volleyball Monthly. His most pressing concern was probably to choose which type of milk he wanted to order from Shinsuke Dairy.

Despite all of this, when the day came for Kageyama to leave, Oikawa felt like he had just arrived. He didn't know why he felt a twinge of disappointment when Watari had first informed him that Kageyama was going to be leaving the next day. Afterall, this is what he wanted in the first place and it looked like Tobio had moved on from the little country life he escaped from.

Iwaizumi had asked if he had wanted to see him off, but Oikawa had refused strongly, making something up about a Zoom call that no one bought into.

Iwaizumi had come back home a little later that night, and Oikawa caught him gazing wistfully at a picture of all of them from when they were younger. Back when Tobio was still cute and smiley and Oikawa hadn't been so annoyed by his very presence. Oikawa leaned on top of Iwaizumi's shoulders, grinning brightly. Hajime had a small, satisfied smile of his own. If you looked carefully, you could see Tobio tugging on Oikawa's sleeve. 

"He asked for you before he left the bus stop, you know. Asked how you managed to maintain your form if you were so busy with your work."

Tooru groaned and muttered something unintelligible about how Tobio was too clingy and furrowed himself back into the couch he had stolen for the night.

No one needed to see how red Tooru's cheeks were, or the stupid grin that had split across his face that stayed long after he fell asleep.


	2. I don't like it when you're alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting a Thanksgiving chapter on Christmas because that's how we roll.

2\. Thanksgiving Break

"Takeru you brat, the whole point is that we're doing this together!"

Oikawa, like most Thanksgivings, was found chasing his nephew through his family hallways. His feet thudded against the hardwood as he grabbed Takeru from the cuff of his shirt to bring him closer and up to eye level.

Takeru kicked against him. Spotting the peeler that Tooru was waving threateningly with his other hand, he stilled for a moment, his gaze turned to the side and chin down. Honestly, the kid was lucky he was still cute. Oikawa felt his irritation melt away.

"Help me prepare a few more of these apples and _then_ you can head off to play volleyball with your friends."

At this, Takeru's eyes brightened and his pout disappeared.

"Really? You mean it?"

A feminine voice called out from the living room, "Of course he means it. Tooru was just like you when you were younger, you know. Always dragging Hajime around the town."

"I did not!" Tooru said, affronted. He dropped Takeru and placed his hands on his hips. "I'll have you know that I was perfectly mature and always helped with the chores. Don't listen to your mother."

With the opportunity to play volleyball looming ahead, Takeru simply rolled his eyes and ran back towards the kitchen. Tooru wondered if anything he said now would even register to him.

Tooru begrudgingly made his way to the living room, where he found his sister lounged up on the couch, watching TV. Her husband was out doing groceries, and his parents were probably off doing something important. He didn't really care to ask. He leaned against the doorway and gazed mindlessly at the weather channel.

Thanksgiving at the Oikawas was always a rowdy affair. Everyone gathered at Tooru's family home, and each family member played a part in preparing the food. Oikawa thinks fondly of all the times he would drag Hajime over or the small food fights he would have with all his cousins. Most of his family, save for Takeru, had all grown up and gone their separate ways. This Thanksgiving would include a noticeably smaller number of people than his celebrations when he was younger.

"Reminiscing about your childhood already? So old."

His sister's teasing brought him out of his musings. Oikawa shot an annoyed frown her way, which she responded to with an airy laugh.

"It's good though, isn't it? Having you and Takeru here makes the house more lively."

Tooru hummed in acknowledgement. It was true. Takeru was already growing too fast for his liking.

Something small hit his face. Tooru yelped and swivelled towards his sister's general direction. He was met with a cheeky grin. He sputtered out various (family-friendly) curses about how she would be a "bad influence" and "a terrible mother" and "aren't you supposed to be the older one, Nee-san, what the hell!". 

"Aren't you even going to look at it?" She asked, cocking her head. A long strand of chestnut hair fell over her warm brown eyes.

Scowling all the while, Tooru picked up the offending object that had fallen to the ground. It was a crumpled piece of paper. He unfolded it and raised an eyebrow.

"A receipt for Shinsuke Dairy?"

"We need to pick up an order."

"Then pick it up."

"I don't wanna."

Tooru's eyebrows raised higher. "Really, Nee-san?"

His sister simply pouted at him. "Tooru, you can't make me go and pick up such a large order! What kind of gentleman are you?" She tapped at the growing bump on her stomach.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go later. Why did you order so much anyway?"

"Well, it's for your milk bread, so really it's on you."

Grudgingly, Oikawa had to admit that his sister had a point. But that didn't mean he couldn't whine about it.

Sensing the upcoming mini-tantrum, she quickly interrupted him before he could open his mouth. "Hey, it's not even that far," she started, using the same soothing tone when talking to Takeru about why he couldn't practice spikes inside the house. Oikawa's shoulders loosened at the knowledge that he wouldn't have to walk the usual hour long hike.

"They had a large order this year, so the company dropped off their order near the farm. See? It won't even be that bad."

Tooru's eyes widened. "The farm"? There was only one large farm in their specific town, which meant...

He laughed nervously. "Nee-san, there are a lot of farms in this general area you know. Do you mean Takanobu's farm in Date Tech?"

She looked up at him like he was stupid. Which to be fair, it was kind of a stupid question.

"No, you idiot, the farm in our town. The one that belongs to the Kageyamas."

Oikawa barely registered Takeru's hollered question to him. He sent his sister a tight-lipped smile and muttered something about helping out in the kitchen before getting the bread. At least he probably did, because his sister looked satisfied enough with his answer as she turned her attention back to the TV.

Not that bad, indeed.

~

See if she had asked even a week earlier, Tooru would have been fine with it. A week ago, the Kageyama household would have been completely empty. Oikawa would've still whined about it, sure, but he would've gotten the milk in one short trip there and hurried back so he wouldn't have to think about why it was empty.

The problem is this: the house _wasn't_ empty.

Kageyama had come back just a few days ago for his Thanksgiving break. There hadn't been as many people to receive him this time, now that the novelty had worn off. Oikawa himself was conveniently, er, busy with work the day he arrived.

But this was fine. He wouldn't even have to talk to Kageyama if he planned it right. Tobio was probably out of the house anyway; Oikawa can't remember the boy talking a lot about his home a lot. He had always stayed the latest (save for Oikawa) in team practices.

Oikawa satisfied himself with the knowledge that he would soon be able to teach Takeru how to serve properly instead of dealing with a certain grumpy setter.

Which is how he knows that Karma absolutely hates him when he comes face to face with Kageyama the minute Oikawa approaches the farm.

He looked a little lost in his own home, judging by his tensed shoulders. He was just outside the entrance to his farm, clearly dressed for a run. Oikawa wondered if Kageyama even owned any type of shoes that weren't for athletics. His lips were parted in surprise, his startingly blue eyes widened. Oikawa tried to pretend that it didn't affect him in the slightest. 

"Tobio-chan," He greeted. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I live here."

Oikawa couldn't stop a huff of amusement. "I know that Tobio-chan, I was just making conversation."

This seemed to confuse Tobio even further, but he nodded anyway.

There was a pregnant pause where both of them just looked at each other.

Coughing lightly, Oikawa took out his crumpled receipt from his pocket, the crinkling too loud and harsh in the oppressive silence of their surroundings, and shoved it forward in Tobio's general direction. The younger man took it gingerly, almost as though he was handling radioactive material, and Oikawa had to fight a smug smirk at the knowledge that he still had that kind of effect on his junior. There was another pause as Tobio read before he nodded in recognition.

"I'll go get the milk. Please wait here Oikawa-san." 

"Now, now Tobio-chan, how do I know you're not just going to take the milk for yourself?"

As red flushed down Tobio's cheek down to his neck, Oikawa knew they were both thinking of the time when Kageyama had single-handedly bought the entire stock of milk cartons from the new vending machine in a matter of days. It had been a point of teasing for weeks after. 

"I'm not going to take the milk!" Kageyama snapped. Quieter, Oikawa barely heard the soft "I already have the largest order so..." 

Oikawa snickered and patted Kageyama on the head. To his awful delight, the brat had really soft hair. "Of course our little Tobio-chan has the biggest order even when he's here for the shortest amount of time. What should I have expected?"

Kageyama flushed deeper, and Oikawa took in the sight in front of him greedily. Tobio looked good like this, he decided. Wait, what? What he had meant was that Tobio looked good embarrassed and humiliated, as he rightfully should be at all times.

"I'm going to go now, Oikawa-san," he muttered one last time before he stomped back to his house.

It had been a long time since Oikawa had come back here. He had visited once or twice when Kageyama had caught a cold. Hajime had offered to walk the boy home, against Kageyama's insistence that he could still play. In the end, Tooru had taken one look at Tobio's sniffling face and declared that as captain of their team, it was his duty to walk home snotty little crybabies. The second time was just a few days later when he had brought in a bowl of soup and Tobio's missed homework (not because he cared, he reasoned, but because he was a good captain who understood the value of his teammate's potential).

The farm itself was in good enough condition, he supposed. There weren't any animals in the coops anymore, but to his surprise, there was a small patch of growing leaves. He couldn't tell what they were from this distance, but he was shocked at the implication that there were live plants to be seen in the first place. A lonely scarecrow teetered dangerously on the edge of the garden, barely balanced on a mound of dirt.

There was a volleyball net set up, but besides the small garden patch, the space was relatively empty. It was relatively eerie too, and something about the manor prickled Oikawa the wrong way. Maybe it was the oppressive stretch of quiet that loomed over the entire area or just the limited inventory in a large zone, but Oikawa felt the slight urge to curl up into himself. He wondered what it would be like to wake up to this silence every day, with only emptiness to look out to, and he thinks back to how it seems like every time Kageyama speaks appears to take a tremendous amount of effort. 

He hummed to himself, false cheer in every note. Oikawa wasn't one to be dissuaded or ignored, and he prided himself on making himself welcome in any setting. This wouldn't be an exception. Luckily for him, however, Kageyama returned shortly, carrying a box full of milk cartons with seemingly hardly any effort. Oikawa's eyes glanced briefly to the slight flex in the muscles of Kageyama's arms and averted his eyes just as quickly.

"Here's your milk Oikawa-san," Kageyam said, as though it weren't already obvious. His eyes were glancing anywhere but at Tooru himself.

"Thanks," he replied curtly, taking the box from him gently. His fingers grazed against Tobio's gently and the warmth of the other's hands seared into his palms. 

"Yeah. You're welcome." Kageyama shoved his hands into his pockets and shuffled his feet. He opened his mouth, and then closed it.

This kid really was hopeless. (Hopelessly endearing-nope, just hopeless).

"Tobio-chan," Oikawa started lightly, "If you have something to say, you should just say it, don't you think?"

He stood there, gaping a little bit like a fish, but Oikawa waited as patiently as he could.

"Are- How are you?" The man finally blurted out.

How was he? Such a simple question, but Oikawa thinks it would take him an essay before he could answer it properly.

He was shocked. Surprised. He was frustrated with Tobio. He was frustrated with himself for the way his heart thumped at the idea that Tobio was wondering about him. He didn't like what the farm looked like now. He hated that he actually cared what the farm looked like. He was confused, because he also didn't want to leave just quite yet. He doesn't say any of this.

"Aww does Tobio-chan miss his favourite senpai?" He cooed, grinning brightly. "Don't worry, I know my charm can be too much for people to forget."

Kageyama scowled harder, as if that was any possible, and Oikawa decided he would let up on the teasing for a little bit. He set the box down so he could look at Kageyama properly.

"I'm doing well enough I suppose. I've got the next few days off from work, so I'm just getting ready for a good Thanksgiving dinner."

"What do you do for work?" To Oikawa's pleasant surprise, Kageyama seemed genuinely interested in a part of Tooru that wasn't related to volleyball. Then again, Oikawa couldn't place a time when Kageyama had been anything but nerve-wrackingly honest.

"I work in astrophysics. I'm doing research right now, and my notes get checked by my superiors," he explained. "I live with Iwa-chan now because he's right by the mountains and I get a really good view of the stars." At this, he couldn't help the excited lilt to his voice. He didn't miss the way Kageyama seemed to perk up with him, his eyes following every single word.

"That-That's cool." Oikawa wondered whether or not Kageyama even knew what astrophysics meant. "The milk is for milk bread, right?"

"Bingo! Yep, we all make milk bread together for our meal. You should try it sometime Tobio-chan, having just milk will get boring." He tried to let the knowledge that Kageyama had his favourite food memorized pass by quickly.

At this, Kageyama's eyebrows furrowed and gazed at Oikawa seriously. "Milk is better plain. It's more nutritious and you get a better intake of vitamin D."

Oikawa rolled his eyes. "What are you, some kind of milk expert Tobio-chan? I didn't even know you understood those words."

Tobio pouted, and it was so unbearably cute that Oikawa decided he had to change the subject immediately. He noted in his mind that milk was on a subject of lists he absolutely could not talk to Tobio about, not when he was this passionate about it.

When Tobio didn't say anything more, Oikawa realized it would be on him to carry the conversation further.

"Yeah, Takeru and I are making apple pie together and my mom is making most of the main course. That little brat always tries to get out of his chores to play volleyball."

"That sounds nice."

"Mhmm. He's lucky he's so cute, because I definitely wasn't allowed to skip out on chores when I was his age. Nee-san always made sure we did them together, the slave driver." His lips quirk up as he reminisces. He looks to see Tobio looking at him with an inscrutable expression on his face.

"Your Thanksgiving sounds good." Awkward phrasing aside, Oikawa wondered if he was imagining the longing in Tobio's voice.

"What about you Tobio-chan? Any Thanksgiving plans?"

Kageyama quickly shook his head, and it bothered Tooru how fast the reply was. People shouldn't be this nonchalant about being completely alone, should they?

Oikawa understood that he was treading on thin ice here. Everyone in the town knew that Kageyama's grandma Kazuyo, kind and gentle and enthusiastic Kazuyo, had passed too soon. Oikawa had never been close to him but even he had felt loss when he had gone to the funeral.

Tobio's parents weren't home often, and that's all that Oikawa knew. Even when he had visited Tobio those few times years ago, it had been Kazuyo-san that had answered with a thankful smile.

"What about your sister?" Oikawa asked with a gentleness that unnerved even himself.

"Miwa's not here right now." Kageyama pursed his lips for a second. "She's probably busy somewhere else."

Oikawa nodded, not quite sure how to react. He took in the way Kageyama, despite being over 6 feet, looked small and unassuming. How could someone so monstrous on court be so timid everywhere else?

Looking at Kageyama made him feel awkward, made him want to reach out and do something stupid like offer reassurance. What reassurance could Oikawa offer, when he had only pushed Tobio further and further away? Instead, he moved his gaze to the vegetable patch.

"Who's been taking care of these?" He forced his tone to be more unassuming. When a crow felt threatened, you had to bring them back with gentle words.

"Oh, I have." Oikawa was pleased to see Kageyama's shoulders loosen with a new subject. "It's bok-choy. I heard they're easy to grow so..." 

"Wow, growing up so fast."

"They are," Kageyama solemnly agreed.

Oikawa felt the urge to pink the other's cheek. "That's not what I meant, Tobio-chan."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it. Who would've thought you would get such hobbies?"

Kageyama glanced at him. "I didn't know you had other hobbies besides volleyball."

Oikawa plastered a smile onto his face, willing the dread in his stomach to keep away from showing in his voice. It seemed like no matter how much they tried, their relationship would always be defined by volleyball. Volleyball, and how Kageyama got to stay on the court while Oikawa didn't.

"We're all full of surprises," he said primly, and then promptly picked up his box of full of milk cartons.

Oikawa heard a quick "Oikawa-san", but he paid it no mind.

"Take care, Tobio-chan."

He thinks neither of them expected the lightning-quick, genuine grin that Tooru sent Tobio's way, and the truth that Oikawa had actually meant it.

~

As promised, Oikawa was showing Takeru the basics of proper volleyball form. Takeru was planning on joining the high school team in the local school, and Oikawa was determined to make Takeru good enough to be a regular.

"Position your forearms like this, you'll be in a better position to receive the ball," he calmly instructed. He felt a surge of pride as he watched Takeru quickly take to his instructions. This kid would go far, he knew.

The creak of an opening door jolted both Takeru and Oikawa. Tooru turned to find, of course, Kageyama Tobio in all his glory. Once again in gym clothes, and at this point, Oikawa wondered if Tobio even had anything else in his wardrobe at all.

"Ah, Oikawa-san. And..." Kageyama looked a little lost as he glanced down at Oikawa's nephew.

"I'm Takeru."

"Nice to meet you, Takeru-kun." Kageyama bowed politely.

Oikawa motioned in Kageyama's general direction. "Takeru! This is Tobio-chan, but you're going to call him Kageyama-san, alright?" Oikawa may love messing with Tobio, but he respected his manners.

Takeru's eyes widened in realization. "Oh is this the guy you keep talking about?"

Oikawa squawked. "I do _not_ talk about him, Takeru, shut up!"

Takeru bounded over to a very confused Kageyama. "You're the really good setter right? The one that made it to a big team in the city? What's it like over there? Can you toss for me?" 

Kageyama stammered out various answers ("um, probably? Yes. It's nice there. Yes. Oikawa-san talks about me?"), and Oikawa took pity on him. 

"Takeru, not so fast. Let him breathe a little bit. Besides, I can toss for you! We don't need to bother Mr. King over here."

Oikawa didn't miss the way Kageyama stiffened at the nickname. Unfortunately, Takeru noticed too. He nudged Oikawa harshly and shouted "Uncle Tooru, you're so lame! I want him to toss for me!"

Traitor. See if Oikawa ever helps him with his homework ever again.

He glanced back at Tobio. There was a wobbly little smile on Tobio's face, just barely there, and was it just him or were his eyes a little lighter?

"I can go if it's too much trouble."

Both Oikawa and Takeru made sounds of protest; Takeru's was much louder, so he was sure his blended in.

"Tobio-chan, you can't leave when you just came in. How about this? We'll let you use the gym if you help Takeru-chan out a little. He wants to practice jump serves but I can't help him as much with that anymore."

Kageyama tilted his head. "But the community gym is free to use anyway?"

"Please practice with us!" God, there were stars in Takeru's eyes. He never looked like that for Tooru. Oikawa pouted.

Even Kageyama wasn't immune to Takeru's charms, it seemed, and he reluctantly agreed to show him his techniques.

The rest of the day passed mostly with Tobio instructing Takeru, who looked at Kageyama like he had hung the moon and stars in the sky. Tooru couldn't really be frustrated, not when he knew how much this meant to his nephew that one of the top players was now his personal tutor. Had it been anyone else, Oikawa might have even bragged about it.

Kageyama was a shockingly patient teacher. He stammered through his instructions, clearly unused to dealing with children. But he quietly corrected Takeru's stance and spoke with the confidence of someone who knew exactly what they were doing. It was mesmerizing to watch. Oikawa still had to fight in the tight curl in his stomatch because of _course_ Tobio was naturally talented at this too, but he could tolerate this. Tooru had done some soul-searching of his own. 

At one point Takeru had stumbled out of the room for a well-deserved break, leaving only Oikawa, Kageyama, and volleyball in the room.

"He's very good."

Oikawa agreed with a soft noise. "He is. He wants to join the same team you're in eventually."

Kageyama didn't seem all that surprised. "He'll make it." When Tobio said it like that, it sounded like it had already happened. Oikawa wishes he had that sort of brazen confidence.

There was a companionable silence that followed before Kageyama spoke up again. "Um, the milk...was it okay?" 

Oikawa could hardly believe that Kageyama was making small talk with him for the second time. He felt the urge to laugh, knowing that this was probably Kageyama's best attempt at avoiding the horrible confrontation that would inevitably follow if he started with volleyball. 

He grinned over at him. "Yes, Tobio-chan, the milk was fine. Don't tell nee-san, but I've already tried some of the milk bread and it's delicious."

Kageyama held a volleyball between his hands and Oikawa watched as his grip tightened. "I won't tell her, I promise."

Oikawa laughed. "If it was Iwa-chan, he would've called her right now just to snitch on me."

"Iwaizumi-san is very responsible."

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the way that Kageyama's eyes softened a little bit at his best friend's name. They needed to change the subject, immediately. But to what? Oikawa didn't really know what to say.

A few seconds later, Kageyama did the work for him.

"My sister...used to bake milkbread too."

Oikawa paused in his dribbling of the ball in his hand for a second, before continuing. He wouldn't let Kageyama share his story in complete silence. The rhythmic smacks of a volleyball against the hardwood would be comforting white noise for the other boy, he knew. Tooru always set the scene to be the most comfortable.

"I never liked it though, so she stopped," Tobio whispered. His grip on his volleyball was so tight that his hands had turned mostly white.

"You should call her," Oikawa doesn't know why he had matched with a whisper of his own.

"I don't know what to say."

"That's okay. She probably won't know what to say either."

"I think she's a hairstylist but I don't know for sure."

"How will you know if you don't ask?"

With every word, Tobio scrunched up tight into himself like a cat, and it would've been comical if it wasn't so sad.

This just wouldn't do.

"Tobio-chan, if you don't call her before you leave then I'll tell Iwa-chan that it was you that peed your pants in that training camp instead of Kindaichi."

Tobio shot up, completely bewildered and panicked. "You can't! He'll get mad at me!"

Oikawa didn't mention that Hajime would most likely get mad at Kunimi for having told such creepy ghost stories that day in the first place.

"You only have a few days left Tobio-chan! I want to see a screenshot of call history too, y'know. Pics or didn't happen." He poked Tobio in the cheek. "Or are you too chicken?"

The combined embarrassment of disappointing his childhood idol and his competitive nature seemed to bring some of his natural energy back, he saw a glint reappear in Kageyama's eyes. "I'm not chicken," he muttered.

"Then you'll just have to prove it."

"I will."

"Good."

The door slammed open, and Takeru bounded into the room. Oikawa knew him well enough to know that Takeru had sensed the shift in the atmosphere, but bless his little heart, he didn't say anything. The rest of the day continued with the accompaniment of the satisfying smack of volleyballs landing over the net.

It may have been one of the better days Oikawa experienced in a long time.

~

Despite his various efforts not to, Oikawa could not stop thinking about Kageyama the night before Thanksgiving.

He thought about Kageyama eating by himself while Oikawa laughed with his family. He thought about the frown that would no doubt be on Kageyama's face, the one that seemed to be there more by default than by any actual irritation, as though he didn't quite know how to smile.

He wondered if Kageyama would feel lonely in that big house of his. Would he treat Thanksgiving like any other day? Wake up, drink his milk, and play volleyball without anyone to play with? Would he wonder about his sister, and would the empty home remind him of his late grandfather? Would his parents even contact him? Oikawa wondered if every time Kageyama looked at the empty expanse of space in front of him, if he saw the remains of what had been a fruitful garden. He thinks that in a house like that, it would be impossible to avoid ghosts.

He realizes, with a tight feeling in his chest that felt a lot like guilt, that Kageyama most likely had no one to talk to during both of his breaks. As far as he knew, his relationship with Kindaichi and Kunimi remained tense, and he couldn't imagine Kageyama talking to anyone else. Hajime would probably start a conversation, but he was often too busy for even Oikawa nowadays.

Oikawa grabbed his phone from his nightstand and searched for a familiar name. He barely talked to Tobio, but he should still have the number back from his volleyball days. Despite Hajime's complaints, Tooru took his captain duties seriously. 

He hovered over 'Tobio-Chan' on his phone, the profile picture one of a younger Tobio stuffing his face with a rice ball. Their previous messages mostly consisted of Oikawa asking for permission forms and the like.

Maybe Tobio would be fine on his own. It's not like it's Oikawa's responsibility to make sure that his time here was going well. Tobio wasn't some tourist; he used to live here too.

He tries to recall any Thanksgiving where he had been alone, and all he can come up with are fond memories of messing around with his friends and family. He thinks about how excited everyone is to see Takeru, how there's always something to new talk about. His home is filled with constant laughter, and he can't even imagine a room without delighted shrieks or obnoxious giggling.

Then he thought about the hunched way Kageyama always carried himself, and he felt hurt _for_ him. It hurt him something fierce.

He shouldn't have to be so lonely. He shouldn't think it's normal.

Mind made up, Tooru typed out a hastily written message:

Tobio-chan!!!!! Come to my house for Thanksgiving! my mom made 2 much food and u cud probs finish it all ｡＾･ｪ･＾｡

He waited for a few minutes for a reply, glaring anxiously at his phone. And then he slumped over. This was stupid. Knowing Kageyama, he was probably already asleep.

Just as he was about to lay back down in bed, he hears the distinctive chime of a new message. 

**R u sre.**

**Sure?**

Oikawa smiled.

Yes! Coem over tomorrow. Or else. (⁎˃ᆺ˂)dont think I've forgotten about the training camp incident.

**ok** **.**

The answer was so Tobio that Oikawa couldn't even find it in him to scold him about his abysmal texting habits. Nervous anticipation filled him; this is how he felt when he could see a sky full of stars without obstruction.

And if Oikawa was smiling like an idiot staring at his phone, well, sue him. 

~

Kageyama showed up in clothes that were decidedly _not_ athletic. He wore a cozy-looking black hoodie and snug pants. For someone so dense, he really shouldn't have looked as cute as he did. Oikawa doesn't remember him like this before, which means fashion is just another one of the things that those stuck-up city kids instilled into his little disciple.

He had knocked politely on the door while Oikawa was still cleaning the house ("Uncle Tooru...are you actually voluntarily sweeping the floors?" "Shut up Takeru!"), so instead of being greeted by Oikawa, he was greeted by his over-enthusiastic mother. Tooru's mom had been far too excited in Oikawa's opinion, to meet "darling little Tobio", but he dared not say anything to invoke her wrath.

"Ah Tobio-kun! Look at you! All grown up now, you know I remember when you were just a baby!" She cooed and fawned over a very uncomfortable looking Tobio, and ushered him inside.

Takeru was just as, if not more thrilled than his mother at the prospect of seeing the genius setter again. Several of Oikawa's family crowded around the poor boy, asking him questions and patting him on the back.

"Tobio-chan just got here! Give him a little space!" He shouted over top of the commotion.

"Uncle Tooru's just jealous because we're all talking to the guy he talks about all the time," Takeru complained, just as loudly. Oikawa bopped him on the head in punishment and suffered through the endless teasing that followed. Kageyama trailed after him like a lost puppy, and Oikawa took the time to show him around the house.

Tobio tugged on his sleeve when they were alone, just as Oikawa was explaining to him why it was unfair that his sister hogged the bathroom.

"Oikawa-san, you can't tell Iwaizumi-san anything now".

Oikawa looked to see that Tobio had shyly shown him his phone call history, the first (and one of the only) records being "Kageyama Miwa - 20 minutes".

Oikawa couldn't stop grinning the rest of his little house tour.

The dinner that followed was pleasant. Most of his family members, thank goodness, had caught on to how socially awkward Kageyama could be. A lot of the questions were very general, and Oikawa's mother quickly directed any questions about Tobio's family elsewhere. She had also shared some very embarrassing stories about how Tooru was apparently "obsessed with little Tobio", which led to neither of them looking at each other the entire dinner, but he supposed that evened out.

Oikawa learned that Kageyama was the regular setter for Karasuno. He spoke of his teammates fondly (Oikawa pretended that didn't hurt). He liked the restaurants in the city, but he thought that homecooked meals were still better so he tried to cook. He was just as bad with directions as ever.

It was...nice. It felt right, to see Kageyama amongst the rest of his close family. He looked more at ease now, and Oikawa thinks he nearly caught a smile a few times. Kageyama scarfed the food down with gusto, much to Tooru's mother's delight, and the rest of his family took quickly to him. Takeru especially had a new hero.

The lights in his house shined on Kageyama's face in such a way that painted his features softer. In his cozy sweater, as he answered questions that his sister was asking about his favourite foods, there was a gentle tugging at Oikawa's heartstrings. Tooru found he couldn't look away.

Tobio glanced back up at him questioningly. "Oikawa-san, did you want some of the rice?" And without his answer, Tobio piled on more rice onto his plate that any one person should ever be able to eat in a sitting.

Oikawa smiled weakly at him, and pretended that his life wasn't turning over in his head.

The sounds of crickets acted as ambience to Kageyama's departure. It was well into the night now, and Oikawa's mother had demanded that Oikawa walk him home. Tooru had complained that Kageyama would probably scare any offending animals with just a glare but he cowered under his mother's scrutinization.

Takeru hugged Kageyama before he bounded upstairs, and Kageyama stood stunned. He made the motion of hugging back _after_ Takeru had already left the room, and Tooru only laughed.

A chorus of goodbyes and come-agains could be heard as Oikawa shut the door shut behind him. Making sure that Kageyama still carried the container of left-overs, he motioned for the boy to follow him.

The walk home was peaceful and uneventful. Oikawa complained about the lack of respect in his family, with Tobio's occasional noise of acknowledgement. If he was lucky, Kageyama would comment with a slight "yes" or "I think so too". Oikawa found he didn't mind. Kageyama was a good listener.

They made it outside Kageyama's farm. And Oikawa thought it might be the atmosphere (his mind traitorously told him that there was something special about walking someone home on a full moon), but Kageyama looked lighter than those earlier days. Something about the lines of his face seemed less stressed and more tranquil. Something about that made Oikawa feel a certain kind of accomplishment, a rush of serotonin straight to his brain that _he_ did that. They stood across from each other, right beside the little scarecrow. Funnily enough, even the scarecrow seemed to be more balanced.

"Your little vegetables there are looking pretty good, Tobio-chan!" Oikawa observed. It was true, They looked just about ready to harvest.

Kageyama nodded. His lips were set into a straight line, and Oikawa observed further as Kageyama seemed to mentally brace himself for something.

"I started gardening because Ka-my grandfather really liked it. He liked it enough to give up volleyball."

 _Oh_.

"I'm sure he'd be really proud of you, Tobio-chan," he murmured delicately.

Tobio didn't seem to know what to say next, and honestly, Oikawa didn't know either. Tobio bounded up the steps of his front porch, and looked down at the food left over for him. He turned around to face Oikawa. With his wind swept back like that and his eyes looking at him with an intensity that _demanded_ attention, Oikawa felt the breath get knocked out of him.

"Oikawa-san...this was good." He paused for a little while longer, his face tomato red, and then satisfied that Oikawa had heard him, turned and entered his house. Oikawa was left flabbergasted by his doorstep.

The words followed Oikawa his walk back home, ringing into his ears on repeat. His heart was racing a mile a minute, and he only reached his house through pure muscle memory alone.

This wasn't fair. Tobio wasn't allowed to just say things like that. He wasn't allowed to affect Tooru so much and not even realize. God, he was always affecting him, and now it was just different.

Because this? This wasn't quite a victory, but it something close to it. This was the feeling of the perfect jump serve against a tough opponent.

Cheering Tobio up felt a lot like winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this very late so I'm very sorry about this! But this was mostly self-indulgent writing practice for me anyway; I hope someone can enjoy this regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> So! The Haikyuu brainrot has not ended. 
> 
> There isn't much action in this story, especially in this first chapter but I wanted to experiment with writing the Oikage dynamic. 
> 
> The Stardew Valley influences aren't super obvious here I don't think, but basically the Aoba Jousai members live in their own little town, and Tobio used to live there but moved to the city.
> 
> The breaks are mostly based off of the Canadian school system. 
> 
> Other than that, this is mostly just self-indulgent. This also has not been edited so I apologize in advance for any major mechanical errors.


End file.
